


And Today's Crisis Is?

by gilesbabe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast, and the crisis of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Today's Crisis Is?

Willow and Xander stumbled into the kitchen. They made their way to the table and sank into chairs. “Damn jet lag,” Xander grumbled.

“You? What about me? I came from half way around the world; you just flew here from Africa.” Willow moaned softly and laid her head on the table.

“Up!” Dawn commanded. Willow jerked her head up, glaring at Dawn. “Sorry about your jet lag, but no hair on my table.” She turned back to the stove to watch the pancakes.

“Indeed,” Giles murmured behind his newspaper.

Willow glared at him as well, but the effect was lost. She pulled a scrunchie out of her pocket and fashioned a rough ponytail. Her hair now confined, she leaned her head in her hands. “Got any aspirin?”

Dawn moved over to the refrigerator and removed a pitcher of orange juice. She then opened the cabinet door next to it, removed three glasses and a small bottle. She threw the bottle to Willow and carried the glasses and pitcher to the table.

Xander lifted his head from the chair back and opened his eye blearily. “Thanks, Dawn, you’re a life saver.” He poured two glasses of juice and handed one to Willow. In return she handed him two small pills. The two downed the pills with a large swallow of orange juice.

Xander set the glass down and sighed. He straightened in the chair and looked around the room for the first time. He frowned, but before he could say anything a loud shriek echoed through the apartment. Xander jerked and Willow jumped so hard she almost fell off her chair.

The shriek was followed by an anguished “NO!!!” Xander looked to Giles for an explanation, but he continued to calmly read his paper. Another shriek, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

Giles sighed, and lowering his paper, looked at Dawn. “It would seem that I’ll be replacing the closet mirror again.”

Xander and Willow exchanged wild-eyed looks. “Giles, what the hell is going on?”

“Hormones.”

Dawn gave Giles a sympathetic look. “And today’s crisis is?”

“She can no longer fit into her favorite jeans.”

“Giles, she hasn’t been able to fit into her jeans for over a week.”

“Yes, well, she hadn’t tried on her favorite jeans yet, so she could maintain the illusion of being able to wear them.”

Willow looked intrigued. “So how do you know this is about the jeans? She’s in the other room.”

“I saw the clothes she had laid out to wear when I left our room this morning. I had hoped that she would face the fact with equanimity.”

From the stove Dawn snorted, “As if.”

The door slammed open and Buffy posed in the doorway. “Look at me! I’m hideous!”

Giles looked at her calmly. “I think the outfit is quite lovely, as is anything you wear.”

“Lovely?” Buffy shrieked. ”Giles, the pants have an elastic waist. AN ELASTIC WAIST!! I’m huge!” She pulled up the bottom of the peasant style blouse she was wearing, showing the rounded mound of her stomach. 

Willow hid a smile while Xander blinked in bewilderment. “But, Buffy, you’re pregnant. You’re supposed to be getting fat.”

“FAT!!! You think I’m FAT?” Xander stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights, his mouth opening and closing without a sound. Buffy spun around. “This is all your fault.”

“Mine?” Dawn yelped.

“You keep cooking all this wonderful smelling food and I’m eating like a horse.” Buffy stalked over to the stove and grabbed the plate full of pancakes. Moving to the table she sat down and poured what looked like half the bottle of syrup on the stack. Picking up a fork she cut into the pancakes and took a bite, her face expressing ecstasy at the taste.

Dawn scowled and started more pancakes for Xander and Willow. “You’re eating like a horse because you’re pregnant, and you certainly can’t blame me for that.”

“No, I blame super stud for that.” Buffy mumbled around her next bite as she glowered at Giles.

Willow started giggling. “Super stud?” 

“Yeah,” Dawn chimed in, “why do you think I moved my bedroom to the other end of the apartment? I thought they were bad before, but that was nothing compared to second trimester sex drive.”

Giles stood quickly, his face red. "I need to be leaving for the office now." He bent over and kissed Buffy on the cheek. "Are you coming in today, or were you going to stay here with Willow and Xander?"

He started to pull away, but Buffy grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a long, sticky, kiss. She smiled at the slightly dazed look in his eyes. "I'll be in sometime today. Can't let the newbies off without their weekly lecture from the Alpha Slayer. Plus I want to bring Xander and Willow out to the new headquarters."

Giles smiled and bent to brush another kiss across her cheek. His left hand slid down and gently caressed her stomach. "I'll see you later, love." He turned and left the room.

Buffy gave Willow a wry smile. "He does that every morning. I'm not sure if he's talking to me or the bump." 

Everyone laughed and at the stove Dawn sighed in relief. The crisis was over for today.


End file.
